It's Always Been You
by fanficgirl78
Summary: I started watching Hunter a few months ago and I love Rick and Dee Dee. They needed a happy ending. My first and last fanfic for them. I just had to write something.


It's Always Been You

Sergeant Rick Hunter is finishing up on a case. Rick sure misses his old partner Dee Dee McCall. They worked together for six years. They always had each other backs and if something happened to one of them the other one was there by there side. They had some tough cases. The second year into there partnership Dee Dee was raped and Rick was by her side through it all and he killed the guy. But after some years they have realized that they were attracted to each other but never went further then that. But the last year Dee Dee started dating a guy named Alex and they got engaged and got married and moved away and wanted to start a family something that she wanted so badly.

One evening Rick is getting some groceries and he bumps into a woman and looks at her and says "Dee Dee, what are you doing back here." Dee Dee says "Hi Rick, I don't want to talk here." Rick says "Alright come back to my place and we can talk." Rick went to checkout and paid for his groceries.

Rick and Dee Dee left and she drove to his place. They walked in. Rick made some coffee. Rick sat on the sofa with Dee Dee. Rick says "Okay you know we could always talk to each other." Dee Dee says "My marriage to Alex didn't work out he worked too much and wasn't home much either." "And then I got pregnant but I had a miscarriage." Rick says "I'm not sorry, Dee Dee." Dee Dee says "Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a mother." Rick says "Don't say that you born to be a mother." Dee Dee says "If I can find the right guy to marry and I still want and need to be a mother." "The way my arms ache to hold a baby the way I dream every night of having a child of my own." "I missed you so much." Rick says "I did too." "So what are your plans right now." Dee Dee says "Not sure I'm staying at the hotel for now." Rick says "If you wanted to come back I'm sure Captain will rehire you back I would love to have you back but if it's not what you want I will understand." Dee Dee says "I have to think about it." Dee Dee hugged Rick and left.

Dee Dee is sitting up in bed and watching some TV but thinking what she wants. She loves what she does but she wants to be a mom one day too and can't have both at least doesn't want to in law enforcement when she is mom on day.

Rick lies in bed and thinks about her and what her decision will be. He's glad to have her back in the area. Few minutes later he falls to sleep.

Next day Rick went into Captain's office. Rick told Charlie he had seen Dee Dee again and was back for now. Charlie says "If she wants back I will rehire her." Rick says "Thanks, Charlie."

Two days later Dee Dee calls Rick to meet her for coffee. Rick meets her. Dee Dee says "I have though about what you asked and I don't think I want to." Rick says "I understand." They finished with there coffee and slice of pie.

Three days later and a big case is dropped on Rick's desk. "A Serial Killer." One day Rick went to see Dee Dee at the hotel. Rick says "I need your help on a case only please say you will help me." Dee Dee says "Alright." Rick says "Thanks, Dee Dee let's go talk to Captain."

Rick and Dee Dee drove to the headquarters. And captain accepted Rick's request to have Dee Dee back on this case.

Rick and Dee Dee go back to there desk. Rick says "Read though the file so you get updated." Dee Dee read the file. Dee Dee says "I can see now you wanted my help." "We need to get this guy and put him away and throw away the key."

Several nights in a row Rick and Dee Dee worked late trying to figure who the killer is. And now figuring it out.

A few days later Rick and Dee Dee finally have a profile of him.

One night somebody called the tip line about this guy shooting. Rick and Dee Dee got up from there desks.

Rick and Dee Dee are at the scene where this guy is shooting up in the air and at buildings. Rick says "Stop, freeze." But the guy points gun at Rick. Dee Dee points at her gun. The guy shoots and the bullet goes towards Rick but in a way he was protecting Dee Dee too. Dee Dee says "Move, Rick." And the bullet went through Rick's shoulder. Cops arrested him.

Dee Dee runs to Rick. Dee Dee says "Come on stay awake the ambulance is coming." Then a few moments it came.

Captain and Dee Dee are waiting on word. The doctor came out and says "Rick will make a full recovery he's still sleep." Dee Dee says "I'm staying with him for awhile." Captain Charlie says "Alright I will go home and I will see him in the morning." Captain Charlie left. Dee Dee gets some coffee.

Dee Dee walks in and sits by his bed. Dee Dee says "I could have lost you today and now I just have get this said I love you I do." Then Rick opens his eyes. Rick says "Did you just say you loved me." Dee Dee says "Yes." Rick says "Well for me it's always been you, I love you too." Dee Dee says "For right now you recover from your injury and we will see where things go and go from there."

In the morning Rick wakes up and finds Dee Dee in the chair sleeping and with the same clothes on she never left his side. Rick says "Dee Dee , wake up." Dee Dee wakes up . "You didn't have to stay with all night go back to your hotel room and get some real rest I will be fine." Dee Dee says "Alright." Dee Dee kisses him. Dee Dee leaves.

Dee Dee goes back to her hotel room. Dee Dee takes a shower and then gets on the bed and falls to sleep.

Four hours later Dee Dee wakes from her nap and feels pretty good. She thought she did need that nap but now she wants go back and check on Rick.

Dee Dee walks in. Rick says "Do you get some rest." Dee Dee says "Yes, I did and it felt good." When you get released you will need help at home. I'm willing to be your nurse." Rick says "I can manage just fine." Dee Dee says "I want to." Rick says "Okay."

A week later Rick is released and Dee Dee brought him home. Dee Dee is helping him with some things.

Two months later and Rick has been back to work for a little awhile now. His shoulder is good now.

One night Rick is at home watching TV and a knock at the door. Rick gets up and sees its Dee Dee. Rick opens up the door.

Dee Dee says "We need to talk are we in a relationship or not I need to know right now." Rick says "Yes, do you want to go out to eat and a movie Friday night." Dee Dee says "Yes, I love would to." Rick says "I will pick you at your house." Dee Dee left.

Friday night came Rick left work earlier. Rick took a shower. Rick got ready and left.

Rick knocks on her door. Dee Dee says "Hi there." Rick says "You ready." Dee Dee says "Yes, I will just get my jacket and purse." Rick and Dee Dee left her house.

Rick and Dee Dee went and had some pizza. Dee Dee says "I don't know what I have done if you had died." Rick says "Well I didn't. They finished eating. They went to the movie and a few times she holds his hand.

Four months later Rick is getting ready to propose because he knows that Dee Dee wants children so badly and talk of her clock is ticking.

One night Rick takes Dee Dee out to a dance club. They ate and got up to dance. But during there dancing Rick gets down on one knee and asks Will you marry me, I love you to the moon and back." Dee Dee says "Yes, I will marry you, Rick." Dee Dee kissed him.

Later Rick brought Dee Dee home. Rick went inside with her and they had some wine. Dee Dee says "Will stay with me tonight." Rick says "Sure." They watched a movie.

Then they went to bed. But Dee Dee had other plans and sleep wasn't what she was thinking. Rick and Dee Dee made love and celebrated there engagement. And afterwards Dee Dee thought they were going to have a great life together in and out of bed.

The next day which was Saturday and Rick is off on the weekend. Dee Dee got up and made breakfast for them.

While eating Dee Dee says "I don't want a big wedding at all. I wouldn't mind if we even eloped because I just want to get started on having a family." Rick says "You do want a family badly." Dee Dee says "Yes, you always knew that Rick." Rick says "Yes." "Alright how about we fly to Las Vegas next weekend and elope." Dee Dee says "Sounds good."

Later Rick leaves and goes back home and realizes his house is not quite ready for another person so he really cleans up and move things around.

Monday came Rick went to work and but throughout the week thinks about Dee Dee. And Dee thinks about him.

Saturday finally came and they are on the plane to Las Vegas. And they are holding hands.

They arrived in Vegas and found a hotel to check in. Then they found a chapel. A few minutes later Rick and Dee Dee have become Mr. and Mrs. Rick Hunter.

They go back to the hotel room. They danced to a few songs. Rick and Dee Dee on the bed and kissing. Rick says "How soon do you want try for children." Dee Dee says "Now." Next they made love. Afterwards Dee Dee thinks it will be fun trying for a baby.

Sunday morning they fly back home. Rick starts to help Dee Dee pack-up her clothes and stuff. That night they are tired moving boxes.

Six months later Dee Dee has been disappointed every month and starting to think it's not going to happen for them.

Rick and Dee Dee made appointments with there doctors and have tests done. But got to wait two days for results.

Two days later the doctor calls them and asks them to come in. The doctor says "Rick and Dee Dee both of your tests were clean not sure why it's not happening for you so keep on trying." Rick and Dee Dee go home.

Rick tries to cheer up Dee Dee. Rick says "He said we can keep on trying and I know you like trying." Dee Dee says "What if it never happens, Rick." "I want to be pregnant and feel those baby movements in my stomach." Dee Dee starts crying. Rick takes his heartbroken wife in his arms and hugs her. Rick says "I want a child with you too but it will happen or not happen." "How about adoption." Dee Dee says "No, Rick."

A few nights later they are in bedroom and making love and hoping for a baby this time.

Two months later Dee Dee is late and is throwing up. Rick says "Go to the doctor." Dee Dee made an appointment later that morning.

Later in the morning Dee Dee went to her appointment. Her doctor did some tests. Dee Dee wait until they are back. And she got them.

Dee Dee went to see Rick at work. Dee Dee dragged Rick into a private room. Dee Dee says "I'm finally pregnant, Rick." Rick says "That's great , honey and he kisses her." Rick puts his hand on her stomach.

Rick sure hates that Dee Dee is going this stage of pregnancy having morning sickness and being tired all the time.

Two months later Dee Dee is four months pregnant. Rick and Dee Dee are in for there ultrasound. The doctor is doing it and moving it on her stomach. The doctor says "You're having twins you want to know the sexes." Dee Dee says Yes." The doctor says "Boy and girl." Dee Dee says "One of each, Rick." I love you." Rick kisses her real quick.

Came home Dee Dee sits on the sofa and Rick comes up and cuddles with her. Rick puts his hand to her belly. Rick says "Hello there babies we can't wait to meet you." "You are truly miracles to us just what we needed." Rick kisses her belly. Dee De puts her hand on top of his hand.

Four months later Dee Dee is eight months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital.

A few hours later they go up to the delivery room. A few minutes later the doctor delivers a boy and a girl. Dee Dee is holding her daughter and Rick is holding his son. Dee Dee says "The names we chose Zachary Cole and Ava Valerie.

Dee Dee was taken back to her room. Rick gets up on the bed with her. Rick says :I love you, Dee Dee Hunter and our children." "You and the children are my life." Dee Dee says "I love you all so much too."

THE END


End file.
